RWBY Generator Rex Crossover thing
by MageTGM
Summary: The other one I posted was the wrong document so... yeah. Enjoy!


**A/N: This is by no means perfect.**

["Phone call communication"]  
"Normal talking"  
**"Machine or robot talking"  
**{Texting}

Rex was bored. As in, bored to the point of messing with his toaster. He set the toaster down on the counter and sighed. "Man, there is nothing to do around here." Just then, a light lit up in his mind. 'I could go out to eat with Trev and his friends.' He thought. "I'll be back in an hour!" He hollered to his dad who was in the shop. Rex thought for a moment and then said, "Don't mess with the MM! It has a few flaws I haven't worked out yet!" "Got it!" His dad yelled back. Rex jumped on his self built motorbike. He had some trouble making it street legal due to the modifications. He called Trevor on the way there.  
["Going out for Pizza. On me. Invite the gang."]  
["Great! Meet you there"]  
Rex smirked as he knew his friends would never miss a day for free pizza. He spun the bike and slid backward into a parking spot at him and his friends favorite place to go for pizza, Pizza Ranch. "Parked it," He said once the bike stopped.  
"You still ride that beast?"  
"Hi Trev. And yes, I still ride it." He shot back at Trevor who had come out of the van he used to bring his friends over. "I wouldn't have brought it if I didn't."  
"Alright you got me there." Trevor smiled then said, "Yang decided to take her own ride instead of getting in the van with the rest of us. She got caught in traffic, so she'll be awhile." The whole group, Weiss, Blake, Ruby, Bryce, Trevor, Rex, SJ, and Joycee, laughed at this. They headed inside.

**(12345678900987654321)**

"I still can't believe you asked if they put chocolate on their pizzas!" Rex snorted with laughter. "What? I like chocolate," Ruby pouted. "Doesn't mean you need to put it on everything," Joycee snickered. "Well guys, it has been a pleasure hanging out with you guys but I have to go," Bryce said while still snickering at a pouting Ruby. Yang drug Ruby off while saying, "We'll see them again. Come on, lets go. Don't want to get dad all worried." SJ followed Trevor, Bryce, and Joycee back to the van while Yang took Ruby on her bike. Weiss had called a limo to take Blake and her to wherever they were going. This left Rex standing next to his bike shaking his head and smiling. He flexed his mechanical arms and swung himself onto his bike.

**(12345678900987654321)**

When Rex got home he noticed something unusual. There was no sound coming from the shop/garage. Suspicious, Rex made his way out to it. "Hey dad?" he called. "You in there?" He came around to the front and gasped, "DAD!" He ran over to his father's unconscious and unmoving body. Rex noticed something was off. "The MM! It's gone! They stole it!" Rex's father suddenly shouted. Rex did the first thing he could think of. He called his friends. As they were coming as fast as they (legally) could, Rex helped his father into their house. The friends arrived in their usual groups wondering what was so important to have called them to come so quickly. Rex began explaining.  
"So there was this secret project I was working on and…...well….It got stolen."  
Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor as they sat in silence for a few moments.  
"What was it?" Trevor asked breaking the silence that hung over them.  
"Unfortunately it was supposed to be a super secret project but the cat is more than likely out of the bag so…...I guess i will just tell you. It's a Military Mech-suit I was making for the army. It would give them a large upper hand in combat. The suit was built to withstand an atom bomb sized explosion. Don't ask how we tested that. The designation for the mech, which will help us search for it, should it try to hide is; MM-140. I was working on a stealth feature along with an anti-civilian targeting system so the mech won't shoot a civilian by accident."  
"Wow…...That's…..complicated," Yang said unsurely.

"It is," Rex confirmed, "But seeing as how it has been stolen, I am going to need your guys' help getting it back. However, I don't want it damaged and especially do NOT want ANY nearby civilians getting hurt. The only thing that won't help us in this situation is the MM-140's self-repair function. Should the arm get blown off, the arm would rebuild itself using anything nearby, including but not limited to; any part of the arm that's left, cars, building structures, etc. You get the point. Anything that is magnetic. It also has an anti-EMP device to keep large EMP's and magnets from messing with its controls and self-repair."  
"So it's basically indestructible?" SJ spoke up.  
"No," Rex replied, If we take out all the arms at once I'll have a shot to get the pilot out and me in."

"How do you propose we do that?" Joycee inquired.  
"Simple, We hit it with all we got." 

**(12345678900987654321)**

The group arrived at a junkyard. They had been following a tracking device that had been placed on the mech for security reasons, which in this case, was to find it. The gang had barely managed to fit inside Trevors van so going there was albeit rough. Trevor pulled the van slowly into the junkyard.  
"It's almost too quiet," Blake whispered.  
"Don't Jinx it," Joycee fired at her.  
"TOO LATE!" Trevor yelled as he slammed the van's brake pedal into the floor when a large combine tire was thrown at the van. It narrowly missed and everyone relaxed for a moment. They all piled out of the van and got their own weapons ready.  
"Sweet mother of…" Yang was cut off as the massive MM-140 stomped into view.  
"SCATTER!" Weiss screamed.  
Everyone immediately did as told. Trevor and Joycee ran behind an ironically trashed dumpster. SJ and Bryce ducked into an old junked car's trunk. Rex, Ruby, and Yang hid behind an old front end loader while Weiss and Blake disappeared behind another trash pile.  
"How did this guy get a hold of your mech-suit Rex?" Yang asked.  
"I haven't programmed who the mech goes to yet. I should have programmed it to me when I started working on the thing. It still isn't programmed to anyone yet so the guy inside has control over it. If it was programmed to me he would have just a big hunk of junk on his hands. It shouldn't have any ammunition yet because I haven't put any in."  
"Oh it has ammunition alright, DUCK!" Ruby and the other two scattered as a piece of a car landed where they had been.  
"Fire!" Rex ordered.  
Everyone began unloading a large amount of ammunition into the mech-suits limbs to try to cripple it. However, just as Rex had informed them beforehand, the arms began rebuilding themselves. Pieces of the original limbs and other things flew into place forming another in place of the original.  
"Guys!" Rex yelled, "Lead it into the open field. It can't fix itself if it doesn't have anything to repair itself with!"

They all ran towards one exit as the MM-140 crashed through the junk piles and stomped after them.  
The mech slid to a stop, picked up the front end loader Rex, Ruby and Yang had been hiding behind and threw it at the group. It landed, throwing up dust and bits of metal at them. The mech ran out into an open, empty, pasture, following the gang. As it stopped different guys and girls from the group started pelting it from all sides. Rex was creeping through the tall grass towards the mech.  
"NOW!" He roared as The others stopped with the long range and ran in to take out the already weakened limbs. Yang went for the left arm while Ruby went for the right. Trevor chopped off the foot with his battle axe and Joycee whacked the other one with her warhammer. Rex jumped for the opening that was created and ripped the other person piloting the mech-suit out. He squeezed himself in and hit the self repair button. The mech rebuilt its feet and stomped over to the man that had once been piloting the mech. Rex was surprised at who it was.

"**Well, if it isn't good ol' Mercury Black."** Rex growled from inside the MM-140.  
"Shut up." Mercury shot back.  
"Ooo…. Touchy now, are we?" Joycee joked playfully.  
Rex double tapped the self-repair button giving the self-repair a long range capability. The front end loader that had been thrown came flying as it was disassembled and made into a new pair of arms for the MM-140. Rex used the bucket and other parts to create a prison around the silver haired crook.  
"Good luck getting out of that Merc." SJ snickered.  
**"Alright, lets get him to his new home."** Rex said with the robotic voice of the MM-140.  
"I guess we really out-ARMED him, didn't we guys? Eh?" Yang punned. Everyone groaned. 

**(12345678900987654321)**

After taking Mercury by the police station, they took the MM-140 home, which Rex's dad was happy to see, They went and had dinner and went to a movie afterwards. They watched Avengers: Age of Ultron.

A/N: I will answer questions at the bottom of the next chapter.


End file.
